Confession
by HunHan Day
Summary: Ratusan pengakuan, tidak satupun dari mereka diterima. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri, haruskah aku kembali? Aku bersumpah untuk mengakuinya tapi pada akhirnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku di depanmu / OHMYDEER / SPECIAL HUN HAN DAY


**Project HUN HAN DAY** _sekaligus project comeback aku ke dunia fanfiksi, karna udah setahun lebih hiatus. Terimakasih Kak Lieya udah ngajak aku gabung. I love you, kak._

 **OHMYDEER** 's Present

 **Standar Disclaimer Applied**

Lu Han - Oh Se Hun

with Chan Yeol and his future, Baek Hyun.

Romance. Maybe.

 **Inspiration by Got7 - Confesion Song's Lyric. And you should listen too.**

 **Lagu itu jadi backsound fanfiksi ini juga ya. Recommended!**

Happy Reading.

520

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Luhan. Yang ditanya pun hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya bingung. Sekarang posisi nya ada ditengah lapangan unniversitas. Berdua dengan seorang kakak tingkat yang super duper keren, Bernama Kyuhyun. Di tonton mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari berbagai fakultas. Ughhh, rasa nya dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup hidup sekarang.

Cerita ini berawal dari beberapa menit yang lalu dimana dirinya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun saat ia sedang berjalan ke kelas nya bersama Baekhyun-sahabat nya. Luhan sendiri hanya mengikuti kemana si tampan membawa nya. Sampai saat ia dan Kyuhyun sampai di lapangan outdoor depan unniversitas, tiba tiba semua orang langsung mengerubungi mereka.

Oh ayolah, pasti kalian tahu kenapa semua orang memasang wajah penasaran nya sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukan ini, namun entah kenapa dirinya tidak pernah jera sedikit pun. Luhan sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi-

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku akan menyatakan jawaban yang sama setiap kau melakukan ini"

-Luhan memang selalu menolak Kyuhyun.

'Bodoh', 'Jual mahal sekali', 'Karna dia cantik,dia jadi sosok pemilih'. Dan banyak lagi cibiran yang di dapatkan nya setelah menolak Kyuhyun untuk yang setiap sering kali nya menyatakan perasaan nya pada Luhan.

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, "Lu, tidak bisakah kita mencoba nya dulu?"

"Tidak Hyung. Itu malah akan menyakiti mu nanti nya. Aku benar benar hanya menyukaimu sebagai sosok kakak yang bijaksana, yang selalu menjagaku. Dan jika kau meminta lebih...", Luhan menunduk besalah, "Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega membuat Luhan tertekan akhirnya tersenyun dan mengusak surai hitam kelam itu. "Lupakan. Aku memaafkan mu, Lu"

Luhan mendongak dengan tatapan polos nya.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau menghancurkan pertemanan kita karna perasaan egois ini", Kyuhyun tersenyum

Luhan balas tersenyum pula. Detik berikut nya semua orang disekitar mereka satu persatu pergi. Mulai merasa tontonan di tengah lapangan sudah tidak seru lagi.

"Hyung. Seharusnya kau tahu, disaat kau sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Disaat itulah ada seseorang yang sedang setia menunggumu", ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum menggoda

Kyuhyun menggernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang ia ketahui memang menyukai Kyuhyun dengan dagu kecil nya. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, Oh dia...

"Lee Sungmin tidak menyukai ku, Lu. Dia sendiri yang bilang saat dikelas", Kyuhyun masih memandangi sosok yang lewat di sisi lapangan itu.

"Tapi dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan perang nya",

"Hanya perasaan mu Rusa kecil"

"Aku sungguh sungguh Hyung"

"Baiklah baik. Sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas masing masing. Aku harus memikirkan cara yang lebih romantis dari ini. Agar kau luluh", Kyuhyun terkikik

"Hyuuunggg", Lalu Luhan merengek

"Ahhaha aku bercanda"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan kekelas mereka yang ada di satu gedung yang sama. Disisi lain, seseorang dengan mata tajam nya semakin frustasi. Dia menonton kejadian tadi juga omong-omong.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau sangat jelek tau"

"Diam kau Yoda", sengit nya kearah sang sahabat.

Lalu mendesah bingung, "Kyuhyun sunbae saja terus menerus ditolak. Bagaimana dengan ku? Kami bersahabat. Luhan pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti jawaban nya untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana iniiiiiii", erang nya

"Oh Sehun akan gila", cibir Baekhyun kemudian

"Rambut nya akan putih dengan cepat", lanjut Chanyeol-si Yoda

"Diam!"

"Tenang saja. Agen B dan Agen C akan membantu mu", ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka berpose ala detektif.

Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas, "Terserahlah"

Meninggalkan pasangan aneh itu, Sehun harus mencari cara meluluhkan hati Luhan.

.

.

.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa fakultas seni yang kebetulan ada di satu gedung yang sama dengan Luhan. Dia mengenal Luhan setahun yang lalu, saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan kekasih baru nya, Byun Baekhyun, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Luhan. Awal nya Sehun kira semua hanya rasa suka pada pandangan pertama dan itu tidak akan bertahan selama ini. Namun seiring berjalan nya waktu rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki. Akan ada rasa marah yang tiba tiba muncul saat melihat Luhan bersama dengan yang lain. Seperti jika Luhan sedang bersama Kyuhyun, kakak tingkat yang sering tebar pesona itu. Kyuhyun memang sering menyatakan perasaan nya pada Luhan. Tapi untung nya Luhan selalu menolak. Luhan pernah bercerita pada Sehun soal kenapa dia selalu menolak para laki-laki seme ataupun perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan nya. Luhan hanya bilang,

 _"Karna sudah ada seseorang yang aku tunggu"_

Pernyataan itu sungguh amat membuat Sehun bingung. Pernyataan ambigu. Karena sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang Luhan tunggu. Baekhyun dengan segala kecerewetan nya pun tidak bisa membongkar tentang 'siapa yang Luhan tunggu'

Jika Luhan ditanya lagi, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hun?"

Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan bulpoin dan kertas itu pun langsung mengangkat kepala nya dari fokus nya pada kertas beralih ke seseorang di hadapan nya. Menarik secarik kertas itu dari atas meja dan menyembunyikan nya dibawah meja.

"Ti-tidak", karena kaget nya Sehun sampai tergagap

Luhan-orang itu, memperhatikan meja yang ada disalah satu pojokan perpustakaan itu dengan bingung. Banyak kertas berserakan disini. Sehun yang tahu situasi pun langsung beranjak mengambil semua kertas 'kerjaan' nya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuang nya",

Menit selanjutnya, meja itu sudah rapih kembali.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Luhan. Semenjak pertemuan mereka setahun yang lalu, mereka memang menjadi sering bersama. Biasa nya bersama pasangan idiot itu, namun di jam menjelang sore seperti ini, selain ada kelas mereka mungkin sedang berada di toilet atau ruang ganti olahraga sekarang, oh aku tidak mau membahas apa yang mereka lakukan oke?

Sehun akan menjadi seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran jika dihadapkan dengan Luhan. Misalkan saat ini, Ughh mungkin Luhan bisa saja mendengar suara degupan jantung Sehun yang hebat ini. Ini terjadi terus menerus setiap dia berdekatan dengan Luhan. Luhan itu benar benar.

"Apa kau ada acara sabtu malam nanti?"

Oh, itu bukan pertanyaan dari Sehun. Itu Luhan yang bertanya.

Refleks, Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak", Sehun terlihat berfikir, "Sebenarnya hanya beberapa jadwal kelas. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memintamu menemani ku ke festival yang diadakan di sungai Han sabtu malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sehun berusaha penuh menahan senyum sumringah nya. "Baiklah. Aku akan melihat jadwal kelas ku untuk sabtu nanti, akan segera ku kabarkan", Jual mahal sedikit tidak apa kan?

Luhan mengangguk menggemaskan "Baiklah Sehun"

Apakah ini moment yang tepat? Moment yang ia nanti setahun lebih selama ini. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Baek kumohon bantu aku", Sehun tiba di apartement Chanyeol setelah dia bercerita masalah 'jalan berdua dengan Luhan sabtu malam nanti' pada Baekhyun. Dan anak yang lebih mungil itu menyuruhnya untuk datang dan bicara langsung dengan nya.

"Kau ingin menyatakan nya sekarang?", tanya Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dan Sehun yang tengah berguling di permadani lembut depan ruang tv Chanyeol.

Sehun berguling lagi, menghadap pasangan itu. "Ya, lalu memang nya aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Tapi aku bingung apa yang harus ku katakan"

"Cukup ungkapkan semua yang ingin kau ungkapkan", solusi Chanyeol

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku ungkapkan padanya"

"Tapi dari semua yang ingin kau ungkapkan, inti nya adalah?", tanya Baekhyun memicing

Sehun bangkit duduk bersila, "Aku mencintai nya. Aku mencintai Luhan"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Nah. Kau sudah menemukan jawaban nya Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa. Ayo berangkat", Sehun membuka pintu mobil berwarna putih nya untuk kemudian Luhan masuki.

Luhan dengan balutan sweater rajut berwana putih diatas dan abu dibagian dari perut kebawah sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Dengan coat berwana senada-abu abu juga, membuat nya semakin lucu. Sehun dengan balutan sweater putih dan coat hitam serta syal coklat yang siapa tahu saja berguna untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya jika saja nanti ia ditolak. Mereka sangat cocok sekarang.

Semua pengunjung festival ini benar benar menikmati malam nya sekarang. Banyak stand bazzar makanan dan aksesoris yang berbaris di sepanjang jalan kearah sungai sekarang. Luhan sampai harus ditahan oleh Sehun gara gara terlalu kalap melihat kue kue manis yang berjajar dihadapan nya.

"Kau bisa diabetes gara gara makan kue kue itu, Lu", ingat Sehun

"Tapi mereka memanggilku, Hun", ucap Luhan lucu

Sehun tertawa, "Disana ada penyanyi jalanan. Lebih baik kita kesana"

Luhan memberenggut lucu tapi tetap mengikuti Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan. Sesekali Luhan akan bergumam 'Wow' dan bertepuk tangan saat penyanyi tersebut mengambil nada tinggi.

Namun tontonan seru Luhan itu terhenti ketika semakin banyak yang datang untuk menonton. Luhan terhimpit sana sini. Sehun pun yang memiliki jiwa ingin melindungi Luhan langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan nya di tubuh Luhan agar anak itu tidak tersenggol orang lain dan jatuh.

Jatung Sehun berdegub kencang, sekarang dia tidak perduli jika Luhan akan mendengar dan merasakan nya. Luhan memang harus tau jika jantung Sehun selalu akan bekerja lebih dari biasanya jika itu menyangkut dengan Luhan.

Penyanyi itu kini sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu akustik dari grup boyband terkenal korea saat ini, berjudul Love Love Love.

"You are my earth, air, water, fire", gumam Sehun di telinga sebelah kiri Luhan.

Luhan, tanpa bisa Sehun lihat, kini sedang merona malu. Walaupun Luhan tau kalau Sehun hanya sedang menyanyikan sepenggal lagu itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merona sekarang. Seandainya Sehun tau...

.

.

Selesai menonton pertunjukan nyanyian jalanan itu, Luhan dan Sehun kembali berkeliling. Sekarang mereka bergandengan tangan, Sehun tidak malu lagi, ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa Sehun menggenggamnya begitu erat, Sehun hanya mengatakan kalau takut Luhan hilang, Karna anak kecil tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian. Dan Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun kemudian.

Sehun menerima sebuah pesan saat dirinya sedang menunggu Luhan yang mengantri membeli permen kapas. Lihatlah anak itu, Bahkan permen kapas pun kalah manis nya dengan Luhan. Menit selanjutnya setelah mengetik kata 'Ok aku akan segera tiba dengan Luhan', Sehun pun memasukkan ponsel canggihnya kembali. Tersenyum kearah Luhan yang sedang memakan beberapa untaian permen tersebut. "Ikut aku", Ucap nya sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum disepanjang perjalanan membawa Luhan. Ide ini sudah ia persiapkan matang matang. Semoga menjadi seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, yah walaupun dia meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 'sih. Ah semoga mereka bekerja dengan benar dan tidak merusak apa yang sudah Sehun harapkan akan berhasil.

"Tutup matamu dulu Lu",

Luhan yang sedang asik makan permen pun melongo sebentar. "Untuk?"

"Hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu", Senyum Sehun

Luhan pun mengikuti kemauan Sehun. "Baiklah"

.

.

Berjalan beberapa meter dari keramaian festival. Mereka berada di taman yg lumayan sepi. Taman kecil namun cukup bisa Sehun hias sedemikian mungkin-Upss maksudnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menghias, omong-omong. Sehun membelalakan mata nya terkejut, astaga taman ini sangat... Errrr pasangan idiot itu benar benar...

"Hun. Kenapa berhenti? Apa sud-", Luhan membuka tutup matanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, dan... "Wow! Hun. Ini keren!", riang Luhan

Sehun yang baru sadar langsung menatap Luhan menuduh, "Aku belum menyuruh mu membuka penutup matanya, Lu!"

"O-oh iya. Maaf kan aku Hun. Kau diam, ku kira sudah boleh dibuka", cengir Luhan

Sehun mendengus. Tidak apalah. Toh, Luhan sendiri tadi terkejutkan?

"Ini untuk apa Hun?", tanya Luhan memandang Sehun. Mengalihkan pandangan nya dari taman kecil yang sudah di sulap dengan lampu warna warni kecil yang tersangkut di beberapa pohon dan semak disana. Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah taman dengan di kelilingi lilin kecil dan taburan bunga. Diatas mereka tergantung beberapa lampu memanjang yang berkelip yang di ujung nya terdapat foto selfie ataupun foto hasil jepretan orang lain yang merekalah yang menjadi model nya. (Bayangkan altar tempat menikah Bella di film twilight digabungin sama latar MV One direction yang Story in My live(?))

Sehun memegang dada nya dan menghembuskan nafas keras. "Hufft", berdoa dalam hati sekali lagi

"Aku mencintai mu, Luhan" ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan yang masih terpesona dengan pandangan sekitar pun langsung memasang wajah blank nya. "Apa?"

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan besar nya, "Aku. Mencintaimu. Luhan", eja nya.

Luhan mendadak gugup, "Ta-tapi..."

"Dengar. Ahh sebenar nya aku takut menghadapi malam ini. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan ku", tangan Sehun kini berpindah kearah tangan Luhan, menggenggam nya. "Banyak ratusan pengakuan dari mereka, namun pada akhirnya semua kau tolak. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, namun aku terlalu malu untuk bertatapan muka dengan mu, Lu"

Luhan menatap Sehun berkaca.

"Pernah terbesit sebuah cara sederhana. Menulis surat untukmu. Kau ingat saat di perpustakaan banyak kertas berserakan saat kau datang?", Luhan mengangguk, "Itu semua adalah surat cinta yang gagal. Aku menulis, merobek, tulis lagi, dan di robek", Sehun tersenyum malu

"Setelah aku menemukan kata kata indah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah mengkritik nya. Mereka bilang itu kampungan. Dan disaat yang tepat pula, kau mengajak ku ke festival malam ini. Jadi... aku mempersiapkan ini", Sehun melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan merentangkan tangan nya. Memberitahu Luhan kalau ini karya- _ide dari Sehun dan di realisasikan oleh Chanyeol Baekhyun_ \- Nya.

Luhan tersenyum indah.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal kemudian. "Jadi?"

Menunggu jawaban Luhan itu adalah titik akhir penantian nya.

Luhan menunduk. Memainkan jari jari nya. "Sehun. Aku...", mengangkat kepala nya, Luhan langsung menerjang Sehun dengan pelukan hangat, "Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh"

Sehun syok, namun dia juga balas memeluk Luhan. Tiba tiba ada suara terompet dan konfeti kertas kecil yang di lempar begitu heboh nya dari orang yang keluar dari balik semak di dekat mereka. Itu pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan hebohnya.

 _I~~~ love you baby I I~~~~ love you_

 _아주 오래 전부터_ _(untuk waktu yang sangat amat lama)_

 _I ~~~ love you baby I I~~~~~ love you_

"Pasangan bodoh itu benar benar. Mereka bahkan tahu kalau aku menyukaimu semenjak awal pertemuan kita", adu Luhan

Sehun semakin dibuat syok, "Jadi mereka...?"

Chan Baek berhenti bernyanyo dan mereka tertawa. "Karna kalian harus menyatakan nya sendiri!", ucap Baekhyun semangat

"Ini kejutan, Bro", lanjut Chanyeol

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Yapp, Misi selesai.

Agen Chanyeol dan Agen Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas mereka!

 **. . . . . .**

 **Jangan Lupa baca karya Author yang lain.**

 **Happy Hun Han Day!**

 **520**

 **Anyyeong!**

 _ **Promosi. Find me on Line : sye.b**_


End file.
